


For How Long You Live and High You Fly

by Longanimals



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ball Massage, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Canon Non-Binary Character, Come Sharing, Cowgirl Position, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Gloves, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You find yourself in the strange realm of Nightopia, a dream world where anything is possible. There, you meet one of its inhabitants, a flying jester clad in purple named NiGHTS, who wishes to know more about dirty dreams people are having. Commissioned by anonymous. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: NiGHTS (NiGHTS)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	For How Long You Live and High You Fly

Mere moments after you drift off from consciousness, you feel like your body materializes somewhere completely different. Confused, you look around you. You’re surrounded by green grass and gentle rolling hills, some capped with windmills. The sweet scent of clean mountain air fills your nostrils and a gentle breeze flows past you, causing the grass to tickle your ankles. You have no idea where you are, but you can safely say that it’s the most beautiful place you’ve ever been to. But that still begs the question of how you got here. The last thing you remember is falling asleep in your bed, just like you always do. After that, nothing.

You decide to go see if there’s anyone around you. You walk down the hill you’re on top of, basking in the feeling of the grass between your toes. Suddenly, you see something flying around above you. You squint your eyes and look towards it. It doesn’t look like a bird. It’s more...humanoid. And purple.

“Hey! You up there!” you call out.

The flying thing/person seems to have heard you and starts flying towards you. Gradually, they come into focus. It certainly doesn’t look like an animal, but it doesn’t exactly look human, either. Once it gets close enough to you, it flies in a loop and stops, hovering a few inches above the ground.

“Hey there, stranger! How are you?” the being greets in a cheerful tone.

“Uh...I’m fine. I’m a little confused, though. Would you mind if I asked a few questions?”

“Not at all!”

“Well, for starters, where exactly are we?”

“You’re in Nightopia, the land of dreams! This place is literally a dream come true, and only a few humans are lucky enough to make it here!”

“A dream? So I’m dreaming right now?”

“You got it! Although, this isn’t exactly _your_ dream. It’s more like...you’ve entered a place that you can only visit when you’re dreaming.”

“Huh. Do you get many visitors?”

“A few, but whenever they do come, it’s always guaranteed to be a fun time! I love having visitors!” the being shouts ecstatically, doing a small loop in the air.

“One more thing: who are you?”

“Me? I’m NiGHTS! I’m a citizen of Nightopia, and I live to be free and have fun!”

You scan the strange creature’s body. The clothes they’re wearing gives them the appearance of a court jester, which would fit their claim of “living to have fun”.

“So...What exactly _do_ you do here for fun?"

“Anything you could possibly dream of! I can do anything I want here! None of this is real! It’s like a sandbox!” they say, throwing their arms up with childlike joy. As if to demonstrate their point, a rainbow arcs above their palms and the sky suddenly darkens, like night fell in an instant, making the rainbow glow faintly.

“Wow…” you whisper, looking around in awe. “Did you really do all of this?”

“Yep! And I can do a whole bunch of other stuff, too! I can change my appearance, take us anywhere in Nightopia in the blink of an eye, and, of course, fly!” they explain, the room quickly brightening once more as they return it back to daytime.

For no reason other than showing off, NiGHTS mimics the rainbow above their head; their purple clothes shifting through a wide variety of colors while their eyes change to match the complementary color of what’s on their clothes. It’s a rather impressive and appealing display, but while you’re still admiring it, the jester, now clad in a bright electric blue with fruity orange eyes, teleports the both of you to a beach, then a desert, then a dark, foreboding forest, and then finally leading you back to the rolling hills where you began. You simply look around in awe, your brain almost unable to comprehend the sheer strangeness of the situation.

“So? How are your first impressions of my humble abode?” NiGHTS asks, floating onto their side as if they were laying down, holding their head up with a crooked arm.

“It’s...amazing,” you say honestly.

“Really? Oh, that makes me so happy!” They soar up into the air, their body spiraling as they ascend, before coming back down and assuming a sitting position with their legs crossed. “Do you want to take a tour of Nightopia? I can show you how to fly and introduce you to all of my friends!”

“I would love to, but first, I’d like to get to know my guide a little better.”

NiGHTS crosses their legs and floats down to eye level, their clothes starting to quickly shift back to their usual purple hue. “Oh, really? Usually we become friends along the way, but go ahead.”

“Well, for starters, are you a boy or a girl?” you ask bluntly.

NiGHTS cocks their head at you, making their purple “ears” droop to the side. “Hm? ‘Boy’? ‘Girl’? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know...What do you have inside your pants?”

They cross their arms and squint angrily at you. “Jeez, you humans...Always needing to put a label on everything. Why can’t I just _be_?”

You don’t have a response to that. You can’t deny that you’ve been strangely attracted to them ever since you first saw them. It’s just something about them that you can’t quite put your finger on...something about the mystery surrounding their existence combined with the childlike aloofness that they carry themselves with draws you in like a magnet. Not to mention how pretty they are…

You swallow. You’re suddenly filled with a burst of confidence and decide to go for the jugular. “How about you take off your clothes and I’ll tell you?”

NiGHTS grins. “Sure! I almost never take my clothes off, and it sounds like fun!”

You blink. You honestly didn’t expect it to be that easy, but you’re not complaining. Now, it’s finally time to see what this dream jester is hiding underneath their complicated outfit, though it doesn’t really matter to you either way.

NiGHTS snaps and, in an instant, all of their clothes vanish, turning into shimmering dust particles slowly ascending. Your eyes widen. Although their hat and gloves stayed on, you’re able to see the rest of the fair skin covering their body. Their chest is completely flat, making you think that they have the anatomy of a male. However, your eyes trail down to their legs and see...nothing. There’s nothing in the form of genitalia. It’s just smooth skin.

“Uh…” you start. This is far from what you were expecting.

“What? Do you not remember when I said I could change anything about my appearance whenever I want to?”

As if to remind you, the skin in between their legs starts to morph, extending outwards and forming itself into the shape of a humanoid cock. Soon after, a pair of heavy-looking balls sprout, hanging down towards the ground. Before you can get accustomed to the shock of seeing the jester just make a dick out of thin air, their chest starts to inflate, growing into a pair of perky C-cup breasts. However, they don’t stop there, and just keep growing and growing, gaining cup sizes with each passing second. Only when their breasts are so large they hang pendulously down below their waist, obscuring their cock, do they stop.

“See? I know that perverted humans like you like this kinda stuff. But for now, I’ll change it back so I can demonstrate my other features.”

Their chest rapidly deflates down to a more reasonable D-cup. They gesture down to their cock and start working their magic. With a snap of their gloved fingers, it grows erect, pointing directly at you in all of its 5-inch long glory. Suddenly, a hood of foreskin appears, covering up the majority of their shaft. It disappears as soon as it comes, and NiGHTS starts to show off their next trick: bringing their dick and balls through a whole spectrum of colors before finally landing on a deep purple to match their hat.

“That’s enough of that. I can also make it grow and shrink as much as I want to, but we’ll get to that later.”

Before you can respond, they turn around and bend over, seductively sliding their gloved hands down their legs and presenting their pert ass to you. They spread their legs, the now-flaccid purple cock hanging down into your line of sight. A tight-looking hole that you assume to be their asshole rests between their cheeks, and in between it and their hanging ballsack is a small stretch of pale skin. Similar to how the skin in between their legs morphed into a cock, the skin on their taint caves inwards and puffs outwards, forming the shape of a human vagina. Once they’re done morphing their body, they straighten their back and twirl around, sending their voluptuous breasts jiggling.

“So? How do you like me?” they ask. “Do you have any preferences?”

You think for a second, your head still reeling slightly. “Could you make your dick a little bigger?”

“Dick? Oh! You mean this! Sure, I can do that.”

In an instant, NiGHTS’s cock sprouts an extra 2 inches, and you can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how this creature is able to make their dick bigger with nothing but a whim. Nevertheless, seeing the jester’s magical display got you quite hot and bothered, and your own cock is pressing tightly against your pants. NiGHTS notices this and grins deviously. They snap their gloved fingers. You scan their body up and down to see what they changed, but don’t find anything until you look down at their legs and notice that you’re suddenly stark naked! Instinctually, you cover up your crotch with your hands, blushing a bright pink.

“Oh, come on! I showed you my body, it’s only fair that you show me yours!”

“Uh...okay...just don’t expect me to grow a set of tits like you…”

You swallow and remove the hands covering your dick. It springs to life, completely erect and throbbing. NiGHTS’s eyes widen. They flatten their body and position their head in front of your cock. “Wow...So this is what a naked human looks like…” they saw in awe. They grab your shaft and cup your balls, examining it with childlike curiosity and unintentionally sending electric pleasure coursing through your body.

“Wait, if you’ve never seen a human naked, how do you know what they like?” you ask, thinking back to earlier when they said that perverts like big breasts.

“Well, I’ve seen them, just not up close. Often, I go and peek in on people’s dreams at night. I see a whole bunch of fun things and a whole bunch of dirty things. I’ve actually seen some of your dirty dreams, too!”

“What?!”

“Yeah! Those dirty dreams always looked like a lot of fun and I’ve always wanted to try doing what they did, but I never found someone that I liked enough to do it with. But I like you a lot! Do you wanna do what you did in those dirty dreams?”

You blink, still struggling to wrap your head around what’s going on. This dream jester has brought nothing but one surprise after another, but now it sounds to you like they’re asking if they can have sex with you in an oddly reacharound sort of way.

“So, let me get this straight. You’re asking to have sex with me?”

“Sex? Is that what it’s called? Then yeah! I totally want to have sex with you.”

A small part of you still thinks this is some kind of joke, but you quickly drown it out. This seems like it’s actually a dream, so there’s no reason to not at least try, right?

“Alright, then let's get started. I’ll show you the basics,” you say with as much confidence as you can muster. You’re no sex expert either, but NiGHTS doesn’t have to know that. “Kneel down in front of me and put my dick in your mouth.”

The jester turns their head quizzically, then follows your instructions without actually touching the ground, hovering an inch above it. You’re not sure if they’re unable to touch the ground or if they’ve just spent so much time flying they’re scared of what it feels like, but that’s not important right now. Once in position, NiGHTS seals their lips around your dick and takes a testing lick of your crown, making the salty pre leaking out from it slide down their throat. After a brief moment, they decide that they like the taste and start to lick it more, trying to get more of your pre. It’s a slow drip, making them impatiently frustrated.

“You should put a little more of it in,” you suggest.

NiGHTS pulls off and looks up at you. “How much?”

“As much as you can. Don’t worry, I’m not expecting a beginner to be able to take the whole thiAGH!”

Before you can finish your sentence, your cock is surrounded by the warm feeling of a moist throat. They gaze up at you lustfully, bobbing their head back and forth along your shaft and leaving a trail of saliva with all of the grace of a professional. You groan and unconsciously grip the back of their head, not trying to force their head down further, but just because it feels like the right thing to do. Being a dream spirit, NiGHTS never had a use for a gag reflex, which, combined with their childlike enthusiasm and curiosity, makes them a world-class cocksucker. Their inexperienced tongue slides around your cock, trying to get as much of the flavor off of it as possible. While lacking the same agility of someone a bit more seasoned, it still feels amazing in its own right.

“NiGHTS...I’m gonna cum soon…” you groan.

Just as you’re about to explode down the jester’s throat, they pull their head off, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting them. “Cum? What’s that?”

You try to force their head back down onto your cock, but it’s too late. As soon as the words exit NiGHTS’s mouth, you moan and blow your load, painting their face white with cum. “Hey!” they scream out in protest. “What do you think you’re doin’?!” But their words fall on deaf ears. Your orgasm feels so positively _dreamlike_ that you simply can’t focus on anything except for it

Once your orgasm passes, you sit down on the grass and sigh, putting you at eye level with NiGHTS and giving you a closer look at their face covered in your cum. “What was that?!” they shout angrily.

“That was cum. It comes out of people with penises and it makes them feel really good,” you explain breathily. 

“Well, I don’t like it! It’s hot and slimy and smelly!” With a snap of their fingers, all of the cum on their face vanishes into thin air, making them look no different than they did when you first saw them, albeit with a much more annoyed expression.

“You may not like it now, but that’s only because you’ve been on the receiving end. Once you fo it for yourself, you’ll change your mind real quick. Here, let’s make each other cum this time around.”

You reach forward and wrap a hand around NiGHT’s stiff purple cock. Gently, you start to stroke them off, tracing your fingertips along the sensitive veins of the underside of their shaft. The jester bites their lip and closes their eyes, a soft moan escaping from their throat.

“That feels good…” they gasp.

“Alright, now you just repeat what I’m doing and we’ll cum together!”

They nod and reach forwards, crossing their arm with yours and grabbing your cock. They start jerking you off in the same way you are to them. They’re still wearing their gloves, giving the jester’s handjob the texture of satin rather than skin. Their eyes are glued to their own purple dick, mimicking the motions of your hand as best as they can. You notice this and grin. You start to pick up the pace of your handjob. Just as you suspected, NiGHTS mirrors the action, matching the speed and working your shaft with the same vigor as you are to theirs. Wanting to see how far you can take this, you snake your fingers down and start massaging their plum-colored balls. With a brief gasping moan, they do the same, their gloved fingers dancing along the sensitive skin of the meeting point of your balls and taint. You moan and continue like this for about another minute, basking in the feeling of the fabric on NiGHTS’s fingers teasing the sensitive erogenous zone.

You feel a heat rising up from within you. You’re close to your orgasm, and based on the expression on the jester’s face, they are as well. Deciding that this little session of mutual masturbation should end off with a bang, you slide your hand up the stiff lavender flesh of NiGHTS’s cock and stretch out your fingers. You start to rub the sensitive tip of their dick with your palm, trying as hard as you can to give the dream spirit the best first orgasm someone can have. NiGHTS moans loudly and mimes your actions, slowly dragging their hand up your length and working your crown with their palm, albeit at a much more relaxed pace.

“Ah! I feel…!” they shout. They don’t have to finish the sentence for you to understand the meaning. You sharply retreat your palm off of the tip, removing all obstructions in the path of their orgasm. They pull their hand off as well just in time for you to both cum simultaneously. You both moan, with NiGHTS’s being louder and a bit more high-pitched. The jester’s load travels in an arc that lands on your stomach, and you don’t know if that’s a sign of how good your handjob skills are or if that’s just typical of Nightopians. You notice that their cum has a distinct purplish tone to it, looking much different from your own pure white cream that you’re so used to seeing. Your own orgasm doesn’t come out with nearly the same amount of force and lands on the jester’s knees, covering them once more with your cum.

NiGHTS falls backwards and floats into the air, perhaps unconsciously. Once they regain their composure, they sit up and shake their head. “Wow, that was amazing! You were right; cumming feels really good!” They smile warmly at you. “Let’s keep doing things that will make us both feel good!”

You smile back. “Okay, let’s try this, then.” You stand up and hold out your hand. They look at it, confused, and just float up on their own. You clear your throat, trying to not feel silly, and take a step towards them. “Alright, we’re gonna rub our dicks together, okay?”

“O-Okay…” they say sheepishly.

You press the underside of your cock against theirs. You start to slowly thrust your hips back and forth, rubbing the sensitive vein of your shaft against theirs. NiGHTS moans slightly and starts to mimic your movements, frotting their cock against yours in a slightly out of sync manner. Every now and then, one of you veer off course and rub against the side, but you soon get back on track.

NiGHTS gazes deep into your eyes, breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes. You think about how they've consistently mimicked your movements ever since you started mutually pleasuring them and decide to see just how far a little suggestion will go. You wrap your arms around the jester’s shoulders and pull them in closer. Sure enough, they parrot your actions, pulling you in closer until you gently touch your foreheads together. You gaze into their deep purple eyes and seal your lips around theirs in a soft, passionate kiss. Their eyes widen with shock for a moment before accepting it, leaning deeper into the kiss in a display of intimacy. Both of your hips’ movements increase in speed, haphazardly stabbing your cocks against each other rather than gently rubbing them together, though neither of you care. Feeling bold, you stick your tongue into their mouth and intertwine it around theirs. They let out a soft moan as you gaze deeper into the jester’s dream-filled soul. Their tongue tastes like cotton candy and fills you with a warm feeling of childlike ecstasy down to the tips of your toes.

You’re so preoccupied with the passionate embrace of NiGHTS’s kiss, you fail to notice the strange feeling of their dick growing in size against yours for a few seconds. It’s only when the tip of the jester’s purple cock brushes up against your belly is when you finally catch it and look down. You briefly pull out of the kiss and crane your neck to the side so you can see past NiGHTS’s generous bust. Your eyes widen in shock when you see that the jester’s cock has completely dwarfed your own, now at least double the size of it! By your estimation, it’s got to be at least a foot and a half long, though you have no idea why they morphed it to look like this. While you’re still puzzling over this, the thickness increases as a dark purple hood grows over the length of their shaft. Now that you’ve seen it, NiGHTS grins mischievously and shrinks their cock back down to its original size, on par with your own, though the foreskin stays.

“Jeez, it took you so long to notice my little prank!” they say teasingly.

You smile and seal your lips around theirs once more while starting to piston your hips against NiGHTS’s cock, slapping your balls into their heavy plums. The dreamy taste of their tongue hits you like a ton of bricks and, combined with the unique sensation of pulling their foreskin back with your cock, pushes you right to the edge of your orgasm. You try to pull your head back and give a warning, but the taste of NiGHTS’s saliva is just so addictive you simply find it impossible. You moan weakly into their mouth and explode, shooting a hot rope of cum straight up and plastering the underside of their bust with your seed. Their orgasm comes soon after, blowing their load the next time you peel their foreskin back from the head of their cock, giving them a completely unobstructed path. Their cum fires straight up and coats their underboob as well.

Once both of your orgasms pass, you remain in each other's arms for a while, kissing passionately as your combined cum slides down your stomachs and onto the grass below you. Finally, you pull away from the jester’s face. They smile widely, their eyes glimmering. “That was so much fun! Let’s keep going until you wake up!”

How can you refuse a request like that? A part of you wants to just fuck them right then and there, but you also want to give them a blowjob for the sake of fairness if nothing else. Hell, if their cum tastes even half as good as their saliva, it’ll be worth it.

“Remember how you put my dick in your mouth earlier? Well, we’re gonna do that to each other, okay?”

“Okay!”

You lay down on the grass, your cock pointing straight up towards the sky. “Alright, now just lay down on top of me facing the opposite direction.”

They nod and comply. You notice that they actually put their full weight on top of you rather than having a thin buffer zone of air in between your bodies. You take it as a sign of trust, and also can’t help but be amazed at how light NiGHTS’s body is. Their purple cock flops haphazardly onto your mouth, so you spread your lips and take it inside. You moan when you taste that the skin on their cock tastes just as sweet and delicious as their tongue, the vibrations of your voice stimulating NiGHTS’s pleasure sensors. They shiver and start gyrating their hips almost unconsciously, forcing their cock deeper into your mouth. You greedily lap at their cock, trying to absorb as much of the flavor of the sugarcoated surface as you can and replacing it with your own tasteless saliva. Their lavender balls plug up your nostrils every time you inhale, and your entire field of vision is obscured by the purple lips of the jester’s dripping wet pussy. Every now and then, a drop of girly precum slides out of their lips and lands on your forehead with a faint splash, begging you to stop sucking their dick and eat them out instead.

Meanwhile, on the other end, NiGHTS immediately goes to town on your dick. It seems they’re really starting to get the hang of blowjobs, getting more assertive and vigorous with their mouth and tongue movements as well as teasing your balls with the satin fabric of their gloved hands. They continue to grind their hips against your face, forcing their dick in and out of your mouth. Thankfully, they adjust the size of their cock so that it stops just short of your uvula as well as shrinking their balls so that you get all the joys of their sugary smell without having them plug up your nostrils, making sure that nothing can spoil your fun. Meanwhile, their purple ass swells bigger and bigger with each passing second, soon getting to the point where it’s so absurdly large that it surrounds the entirety of your head, trapping you in an igloo of their dreamy, purple body heat. Their breasts adjust to just the right size so that NiGHTS can envelop the base of your cock in their soft, lavender titflesh, enhancing your pleasure even further. Needless to say, NiGHTS is a natural at fucking, and has already mastered using their dreamy abilities to get the most amount of pleasure possible without any kind of instruction.

You moan, trying to announce your orgasm, but your voice is completely muffled by the pillowy softness of NiGHTS’s massive, purple ass. You explode in their mouth, filling them with a fresh load of your piping hot cum. They pull their dick out just enough so that only the tip remains inside your mouth and then blow their load, making sure you can taste every last drop of their cum. Your brain enters a deep, miasmic haze the second it hits your tongue. It’s so unbelievably sweet, you think that you might die from sugarshock if you have too much of it. You don’t swallow, rather, you just swirl it around your mouth, letting the intensely saccharin taste imprint itself onto your brain.

NiGHTS pulls their body off of yours and floats a few inches up, their ass quickly shrinking back to its original, pert size. They do a 180 degree turn, putting you face to face with them, and seal their lips around yours. At first, you’re so disoriented thanks to the high from NiGHTS’s cum and the pleasure of their soft lips around yours that you don’t even notice that they’re sucking their cum out of your mouth and replacing it with your own. Only when something in your pleasure-addled mind tells you that there’s suddenly less sweet and more salty in your mouth do you finally snap out of it, but by then it’s too late. The jester had completed the cum swap without you even noticing. They pull their head off and swallow, letting out a dramatic _*Ahh!*_ when they’re done. You turn your head and spit your cum out onto the grass, unbelievably pissed that you weren’t able to swallow NiGHTS’s delicious semen.

“What was that for?!” you yell angrily.

“Well, you put your cum in my mouth and I thought ‘Yuck! I don’t want this! You can have it back!’. Thankfully, my cum tasted a lot better than yours,” they say, wearing a devilish grin.

You let out a disappointed sigh. Maybe next time…

Well, now that you’ve at least sampled the taste of their dick and cum, it’s time to move on to the main event. “So, I think it’s time we have some actual sex this time around.”

“What?! You mean we haven’t been having sex up until now?!”

“Well, we have, but not technically. It’s kind of hard to explain, so I guess I’ll just show you. Sit down with my dick in between your thighs.”

They comply, pressing their dick against yours and resting their pussy on top of your balls. Just as you’re about to instruct them to line their pussy up with your cock, you remember the prank they just pulled on you and grin. It’s time for some payback!

You lean your body up and wrap your arms around their shoulders. Wearing a wicked smile, you press the crown of your cock against their backdoor and force yourself inside, taking their anal virginity before their vaginal one. They let out a noise that’s a strange mix between moaning and screaming.

“Ahh, that feels good! Now, just start going up and down.”

NiGHTS does as you say. They slowly guide their body down to the base of your cock, getting accustomed to the way it stretches out their asshole. You help them along, gently pushing your hips in and out in time with their own hip movements, trying to make it hurt just enough to teach a playful lesson without causing any actual pain. You give their body a tight, loving squeeze, pulling them in closer and making their plush breasts press up against you as well as their throbbing, purple cock. You seal your lips around theirs in a soft, passionate embrace, keeping them as comfortable as possible everywhere else while you destroy their asshole. You slather their tongue in your saliva, absorbing as much of their sugary spit as you can, your mind going numb from the high.

Every time the jester’s ass lands on top of your balls, you can’t help but get the feeling that it gets a little bit bigger. After a few minutes of fucking them, you snake a hand down their back and take a firm squeeze of their ass. Sure enough, it’s a lot more plush than it was than when you started. You peek over their shoulder and see that it’s grown to be quite an impressive size; not nearly as large as it was when you were sucking their dick but still enough to stick out to the halfway point of your thighs.

The walls of their asshole are flawlessly smooth, boasting all the warmth and tightness of a normal asshole without a wrinkle or fold in sight, giving it a similar texture to one of the jester’s gloves. By the time NiGHTS’s ass extends out and touches your knees, the sugary taste of their tongue and silky smooth tightness of their asshole proves to be too much. You moan into their mouth and blow your load, lubing up their vicelike walls with your salty semen. They let out a high pitched whine from the pleasure of having their ass get filled with your cream as well as a dual orgasm from both their cock and pussy. Their cock shoots out a hot load of cum that doesn’t get very far due to how closely your bodies are pressed together while their pussy gushes out a piping hot jet of clear girlcum straight onto the base of your dick. Once your orgasm passes, you pull your hips back, your dick flopping to the side. You both collapse on the ground, your load oozing out of NiGHTS’s stretched-out backdoor.

“That felt weird...And kind of painful...But still really good…” the jester stammers.

You gently caress the purple ears coming out of their head. “Oh, really? Well then, I’m gonna make you feel even better and finish this dream off with a bang.”

With your arms still wrapped around NiGHTS’s shoulders, you roll over to the side, putting the jester on the bottom and you on the top. You snake the tip of your cock past their dick and line it up with their pussy before sliding it in. Their eyes roll back into their head and they let out a lurid moan as you successfully claim the last one of their virginities. Slowly, you bottom out inside of them, getting them used to the feeling of your cock, rest for a moment, and then start violently thrusting your hips, slapping your balls against their asshole, still moist with your cum. Their moans get more intense as you pile on the pleasure, rubbing your stomach against the underside of their purple cock while you roughly break in their pussy. You lean down, preparing to get stuck in another makeout session, but your eyes are drawn to their plump breasts rather than their lips. They’re splayed out to both sides, jiggling with each impact of your hips against theirs, and they’re both capped with royal purple nipples matching that of the rest of their body. Drawn like a moth to a flame, your lips travel down and seal themselves around one of their nipples. You start sucking them gently, a stark contrast from how roughly you’re treating their bottom half. They wrap their wiry arms and legs around your body, pulling you closer into their soft, dreamy embrace.

“Ah! Ah! This feels so good~!” they say in between moans.

The pleasure causes you to moan into their titflesh. The way their pussy walls just envelop your cock make you feel like you’re living in one of their dreams, filling you with lusty childlike ecstasy. After a few more minutes of rough, passionate sex with the jester, you feel the familiar telltale heat rise up from within you. You slam home one final time, slapping your balls against their cum-leaking asshole and fill them to the brim with your piping hot seed. They moan as a shiver shoots up their spine from their own orgasm. Warm, translucent girlcum gushes out of their pussy around your shaft while they fire off another paltry load of purple-tinted sugary cum.

You pull your mouth off of NiGHTS’s breast with a moist _*pwah!*_ and slide your cock out of their pussy. You plant a soft peck on their cheek and roll over onto the ground next to them, facing the bright blue sky.

“Wow...That was so much fun!” they say ecstatically. “I think out of all the visitors I’ve had, you’re definitely one of my favorites!”

You grin weakly at them. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. Will I be able to come back here?”

“Absolutely! Whenever you wanna see me again, just think about me and I’ll make sure you’ll get a safe trip to Nightopia!”

“Great…”

A sudden sensation of all-encompassing weariness washes over you. You feel the need to close your eyes and go to sleep, even though you should already be asleep.

“Uh oh, looks like you’re going soft!” NiGHTS says in a teasing voice.

You groggily lift your head and look down. Sure enough, your dick is losing life by the second, now at half-chub. “What’s that mean?”

“Well, for dirty dreams like this, whenever your erection goes down, it means that the dream is about to end. Pretty soon you’ll find yourself awake in your bed, well rested with some wet sheets.” They giggle. “But don’t worry. You’ll definitely be back to see me again. I’ll make sure of it~.”

You smile and plop your head against the grass. You slowly drift off to sleep, closing the curtain on your first wet dream with the naughty jester named NiGHTS.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
